


We have time

by CosenAngel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dom/sub universe where everybody identifies as a dom, sub or switch. Merlin meets Eggsy, his friend and coworkers son, at a club. They hit off and maybe they end up with much more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/gifts).



> Sorry for being late. My excuses are there but lame as fuck, so yeah. 
> 
> I hope this is okay and that you like it!
> 
> I took one of your sentences and went with that. I ended up making an AU because I love AU’s.  
> The part I picked was “I love submissive Eggsy and his loving Dom Merlin too, doing pretty much anything” and I was inspired by this sentence: ‘i met co-worker’s son where he shouldn’t have been’.
> 
> Basically I put them in a world where everybody identifies as a Dom, Sub or switch.
> 
> Now betaed! (As of 24/2)

Merlin was in the club, just like most Saturday nights. He was a regular dominant at Potpourri. The club had been around for ages and was one of the most prestige-filled clubs in all of London. Merlin had joined as soon as he moved from Scotland, already knowing where his sexuality laid. It had taken some years but now he was one of the best and frankly most sought after, doms in all of London. All Subs wanted to Sub for him but he only did it once in a blue moon if someone caught his eye, and never more than once.

He sipped his beer, ignoring the subs who were trying to get his attention as well as ignoring the glares of the newer doms. Still in his work mind, he was trying to figure out some coding for the latest project they had. He didn’t even notice that someone had joined him at the bar. Usually he was much more attentive while at the club.

“Well, hello there handsome,” a voice said from his left, a voice he thought he recognised. He turned quickly only to see his co-worker and dear friend’s young son.

“Eggsy!” Merlin stared at the boy.

“Ahw, shit, Merls. I didn’t recognise you. I mean watcha even doin’ here?” Eggsy bit his lip and Merlin couldn’t help but staring.

“Lad, the question should be, why are you here? Does your father know?” he asked, trying to sound stern.

“Why would I tell him about going here? He doesn’t really care for this scene, being a switch and all that.” The lad rolled his eyes at him.

“Right.” Merlin took a big clunk of his beer before continuing. “You are here to find someone for the night?”

“Kinda yeah! Hard to scratch that itch alone.” Eggsy winked at him. Merlin wished the lad was a sub. Lee had told him how dominant his son acted, so it was safe to assume that Eggsy was a dom, and Merlin had no interest in other doms.

“I understand that, but what I don’t understand is why you are hitting on me,” Merlin grumbled. “I’m not a sub and I think that’s obvious.”

“Yah think I’m a dom?”

“Unless I really misunderstood your father, yes.” Merlin looked at Eggsy. He couldn’t help but wonder if Lee really had misunderstood it all and that Eggsy was a sub. If he were, Merlin might have to take him home, even if it would be hard meeting Lee’s eyes ever again.

“I’m a sub,” Eggsy muttered. “Might not look or act like it, but I am.”

“And you were interested in me?” Merlin had to ask, not willing to believe the young Sub.

“Well, you looked hot, and all dom-y and you know.”

Merlin stared at the boy, willing him to continue.

“I’d say lonely.”

“I think I might have been.” Merlin noticed that they had moved closer into each other. He wanted to tie Eggsy up and never let him go. As soon as he thought of tying Eggsy up in his bed, his dick wanted to be a part of it all and was starting to harden.

“Merlin, I want you to be my dDom, even if it’s only for a night.” Eggsy said and bit his lips again. Merlin really wanted to feel those lips wrapped around his dick.

“I think I’d like that.” Merlin whispered the words in Eggsy’s ear. “Come with me.”

~

Merlin brought Eggsy to his apartment, barely locking the door behind them before taking them to the bedroom. They kissed the whole way and it was a wonder that they didn’t fall down or hurt themselves, because even though Merlin was a neat freak at work he had a tendency to spread his things around in private.

“Safe word?” Merlin murmured before kissing at Eggsy’s neck.

“Oxford,” Eggsy said without hesitation. The fact that the lad had a safe word prepped made Merlin proud.

“Hard limits? I was thinking that we should go light today.”

“Blood or too much pain, but, uh,” Eggsy said, sounding like he couldn’t focus. “I’ll safe word if I need to and I’ll yellow if I want to slow down.”

“Good boy,” Merlin said.

Eggsy flushed at the praise, gasping slightly.

Merlin smiled at him. “Oh, so you like me telling you how good you are, lad? Want to hear how hard you make me and how your moans are the sweetest thing I’ve heard for ages?”

“Please Merlin,” Eggsy moaned.

“Don’t rush lad, we have the whole night.” He kissed Eggsy slowly before starting to undress the young man in front of him.

“Merls, please!” Eggsy begged, earning a quick smack on his butt.

“No, address me properly,” Merlin growled. “Either my name or sir, whichever you prefer.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Eggsy murmured.

“There you go lad,” Merlin kissed Eggsy’s temple. “Good boy. Show me what you are giving me tonight.” He moved over to the bed and sat down, preparing for the show Eggsy surely would give him.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy smiled slightly at him.

“Slowly lad, we have time.” Merlin couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the young man get undressed, it was a wonderful sight to behold. He watched as Eggsy opened his jeans, showing nothing but skin underneath.

“I see you were eager, so eager that you went commando.” He smiled as Eggsy blushed.

“Yes sir, I was hoping that someone would take me home.”

“And anyone would be good enough for you?” Merlin asked.

“I was actually looking for you Merlin,” Eggsy said and bit his lip.

“You found me,” Merlin murmured and stood up. “Get on the bed, lad. I’m not going to tie you up today, though. That requires a bit more prep.”

 “But Merlin, I’ve been good, please? I’ll be even better,” Eggsy started to whine.

“No Eggsy, and you’d better stop whining or I’ll punish you.”

“Maybe I’d like that.” Eggsy licked his lips and Merlin was reminded how much he wanted the lad’s lips around his cock.

“I’ll make sure you won’t.” Merlin gave the boy a glare.

“Fine, but you know what they say.” Eggsy grinned and continued, “Always tie up a sub at the first date, and they’ll never leave!”

“I remember the saying as ‘never tie up a sub’,” Merlin stated before motioning to the floor in front of him. “You really should get on your knees lad.”

“Yes sir.”

Merlin looked down at Eggsy. Having the lad just a few inches from his cock and on his knees made him very happy. He wanted to have this all the time, Eggsy on his knees just waiting to taste cock. It was a beautiful sight and Merlin was sure he’d enjoy it even more as soon as he had the young man’s lips around his dick.

He opened his own jeans, slowly, while keeping an eye on Eggsy. The lad would be even more wonderful with some training in patience. He pulled his pants and jeans down to his knees, freeing his cock. He saw how Eggsy stared at it and licked his lips.

“Open up, I’m going to fuck your face,” Merlin murmured; his voice thick. “Put your hands on my thighs, if it gets too much move one, if you want to quit, move both.”

“Yes, Merlin!” Eggsy sighed happily, already creeping closer to sub-space.

The same moment Eggsy’s hands were on his thighs, Merlin pushed his cock inside the wet heat of Eggsy’s mouth. He felt Eggsy’s moan and how the lad tightened the grip on his thighs. At first Eggsy tried to work his dick but Merlin wanted to fuck the lad’s face, no matter how good it felt to have a tongue lapping at him.

He grabbed Eggsy’s hair. “I’m going to start thrusting now, remember if you let go with one hand I’ll slow down, both hands I’ll stop.”

Eggsy mumbled something; Merlin guessed it was a positive response as Eggsy slackened his jaw to make it easier for him. It was hard to tell exactly what the sub said since his mouth was full of cock. Merlin kept his hand in Eggsy's hair and started thrusting. He started out slow but moved faster and faster as he felt the young man’s positive reaction. He mumbled praises as he thrusted, enjoying the feeling when Eggsy moaned in pleasure after each compliment. Eggsy’s mouth was perfect; he could imagine the boy beneath his desk, keeping his cock warm as he worked. Merlin pulled out, knowing that he’d rather come in the young man’s arse than his mouth.

“There is my good boy,” he murmured as Eggsy whined slightly. “No need to whine lad, I’m just preparing for the main event.”

“I prepped for you, even put a plug in,” Eggsy slurred as an answerer. The lad looked up at him, a soft expression on his face. He was halfway down in sub-space already. That was something Merlin prided himself on. He bent down and gave Eggsy a peck on the mouth before starting to lift the boy up.

“Such a wonderful sub you are, that’s my good lad,” Merlin praised as he manhandled Eggsy to the bed. He put the lad face down and arse up. “You have the most wonderful arse,” he murmured, giving it a quick kiss on the right butt cheek.

“Please sir,” Eggsy whined. “Need you.”

“I’ll take care of you. No need to worry.” Merlin kept one hand touching the young man while he grabbed the lube. He always made sure to always keep a hand on the sub, to reassure them that he was still there and still taking care of them.

As soon as he had the lube and a condom he moved back to stand behind Eggsy. The lad hadn’t lied; he had prepped and even had a plug.

“You look so beautiful lad, gorgeous,” Merlin mumbled, playing with the plug. Before pulling it out he leaned down and licked around it. “Someday I’m going to eat you out until you cry.”

“Please sir,” Eggsy whined and wiggled his butt a tad as the plug was eased out.

Merlin hummed and covered his fingers in lube before slowly pushing one in, quickly followed by the second. Eggsy moaned loudly. Merlin pushed another finger in and started to thrust. He played with the sub’s arse until he gave out a loud wail. Merlin moved his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He rolled on the condom, adding some more lube and then he pushed in.

“So wonderful,” he said and started to trail butterfly kisses down Eggsy's neck and shoulders. “My beautiful lad.”

Eggsy moaned as Merlin fucked him harder and faster. Without any warning he came with Merlin’s name on his lips. Merlin started to chase his own orgasm, coming shortly after the lad. He pulled out and got rid of the condom by throwing it across the room, aiming for the bin.

“Such a good boy, coming untouched,” Merlin praised him.

“Thank you sir,” Eggsy slurred, all the way in sub-space.

Merlin gave Eggsy a quick kiss. “I’m going to get a towel, some juice and a few cookies. I’ll be right back.”

Eggsy nodded and Merlin hurried to get the things in the kitchen and the towel in the bathroom. When he entered the bedroom again, Eggsy was still laying there, waiting for him. It looked like the lad wasn’t sure he would be back.

“Here we go, lad. I’m going to clean you up,” Merlin said and started to slowly wipe lube of the boy. “When I’m done, I’ll give you the juice and I’m expecting you to eat at least one of the cookies.” Eggsy simply nodded and Merlin smiled. He wanted to keep the lad, forever.

After cleaning Eggsy off and feeding him, Merlin tucked them both into bed. He pulled Eggsy close, enjoying the closeness of the other man.

They laid there for hours. Merlin stroked Eggsy’s hair, making sure the Sub didn’t crash.

“This will happen again, right Merlin? Because that was amazing!” Eggsy said suddenly, not slurred at all but clear. Merlin gave Eggsy a quick kiss on the head.

“Of course lad, we’ll discuss it all tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I was late because I suck and I had started a thing but that ended up going a whole other direction so I had to start over. But there might be a bit more hardcore continuation of this if I get inspired!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta as well!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
